Multiply. $\begin{aligned} 226&\\ \underline{\times 26}& \end{aligned}$
Explanation: ${2}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}\times {6}= {36}$ ${6}$ ${20}\times {6}+30}= {150}$ ${5}$ ${200}\times {6}+100}= {1{,}300}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${6}\times {20}= {120}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${20}\times {20}+100}= {500}$ ${5}$ ${200}\times {20}= {4{,}000}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ $\begin{aligned} 226& \\ \underline{\times \,\, 26}&\\ 5{,}876& \end{aligned}$